Too Late
by Kotomi-Walker
Summary: Cuando nunca te has percatado de aquel sentimiento que tanto te ha controlado, confundiendo el amor con una buena amistad. ¿Cómo te sentirías cuando te das cuenta que todo llega a su fin? ¿Podrías soportar el dolor al aceptar que todos esos momentos nunca volverán y solo vivirán en tu memoria? [Roxas x Xion].


Oh si… Como si no estuviera ya en bastantes fandom, me meto ahora también en el de Kingdom Hearts. Recientemente he estado jugando estos juegos y simplemente me enamore. Hay tantas opciones de las que uno puede tomar para poder escribir ya que te dejan tantos temas abiertos y que tu mente tiene libre imaginación para decidir cómo seguir. A parte que destrozan tu corazón cada dos por tres. Me encanto.

No llevo mucho jugado, apenas tres juegos. Pero con el de 358/2 Days me enamore de estos dos personajes, su historia y su final… Que me fue imposible esperar más y decidí hacerles algo pequeño ya que se lo merecen.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** La saga de Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Square Enix, Disney Interactive Studios y Tetsuya Nomura.

 ** _Advertencia:_** Posible OoC. Posible mala narración. Incoherencia de los incorpóreos.

 ** _Pareja:_** Roxas x Xion.

 ** _N/A:_** Fic dedicado a la hermosa Ryuunoko. Ella me acompaño en todo el momento donde jugué este hermoso juego destroza-corazones y al igual que yo sabe que esta pareja tiene todo para ser canon… ¡Se nota como esos dos se aman!

* * *

 ** _Too late._**

—¡Xion!— Con una enorme desesperación, un grito salió de los labios de aquel rubio con un singular peinado. Sus ojos azules se posaron firmemente sobre la figura femenina que reposaba en sus brazos.

—¿Ah? ¿Tú me recuerdas?—Estando débil, la chica utilizaba sus últimas fuerzas para poder transmitirle su última petición al rubio. Ella sabía que su sacrificio significaría que todos la olvidaran, y esto incluye a sus dos mejores amigos.

«Destruye Kingdom Hearts; salva todos esos corazones.» Tal parece que esa pequeña petición devolvió todos los recuerdos de los momentos compartidos junto a Xion.

—Claro que sí, dime, ¿cómo podría olvidar a aquella persona con la que he compartido tantos helados?— Queriendo evitar que las lágrimas se juntaran en sus ojos, trató de pensar que Xion se encontraría bien, que ella no desaparecería, que podría seguir comiendo aquellos queridos helados junto a ella y poder compartir su vida fuera de la Organización XIII.

Sin embargo; las luces que desprendían de ella y se elevaban lentamente hacia el cielo cada vez en mayor velocidad, hacían que aquella esperanza se vaya desvaneciendo poco a poco.

—Gracias Roxas. Todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos, siempre los llevaré conmigo sin importar dónde esté. — Una cálida sonrisa salió de los labios de la azabache, tratando transmitirle a su amigo todo aquel agradecimiento que guardaba desde el fondo, mientras ambas miradas azuladas chocaban. Ella lograba percibir el intenso dolor que el rubio sentía, así que en un intento de calmar aquel dolor; poso suavemente su mano enguantada sobre la mejilla derecha del muchacho, haciendo que este se sorprendiera al notar lo increíblemente cálida que era aquella menuda y delicada mano.

Ambos espadachines podían pasar el resto del día de ese modo, viéndose directamente a los ojos. En todo el tiempo que habían compartido, nunca lo habían hecho, nunca creyeron que lograrían tener tanto interés por una mirada azul tan igual y que está les transmitiría tanta tranquilidad. Lástima que aquella nueva y mágica experiencia que ambos acababan de experimentar haya durado tan poco; el brillo que desprendía de Xion seguía en aumento... Ambos sabían que se acercaba el fin.

Roxas, al pensar en esto, toda la tranquilidad que había conseguido se esfumó en unos segundos. —¡Xion! ¡No me dejes! ¿Dime con quién más podré compartir helados si no es contigo?— Inevitablemente, la primera lágrima quedo libre, aterrizando sobre el rostro femenino de la muchacha.

Ella terminó conmovida por las palabras y acciones que el rubio había tomado. Sin saber muy bien porque, utilizo sus últimas fuerzas para levantar el rostro y así poder quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia con el del rubio.

—Siempre estaré contigo.— Así como el manejo de la Keyblade lo aprendió por instinto, Xion se deshizo de aquella mínima distancia entre Roxas y ella, juntando los labios de ambos en un tierno e inocente beso. Aunque ninguno de los dos sabia como se llamaba aquella acción, solo sabían que sentía bien.

Aquel beso fue extremadamente corto, pero eso no les importaba, aunque hayan sido solo breves segundos, ambos lo disfrutaron y querían repetir aquella sensación. Tristemente, al momento que se separaron Xion le brindó una última sonrisa a Roxas, su cuerpo completo se convirtió en pequeñas luces que subieron rápidamente al cielo; dejando a un solo, conmocionado, adolorido y confundido Roxas.

No sabía muy bien que nombre darle a aquella acción que ambos habían realizado, lo único que sabía es que quería volver a hacerlo, pero solo con ella.

Un dolor agudo empezó a golpear desde lo más profundo de su pecho y las incontrolables lágrimas empezaron a brotar en gran cantidad desde sus ojos azules, le dolía mucho. El dolor físico que obtuvo en resultado de la reciente pela que había tenido dejo de importarle, no lograba compararse con el gran dolor que sentía por la ausencia de Xion; le dolía imaginarse una vida sin ella, sin poder compartir palabras con ella, sin poder comer un helado como siempre lo hacían, sin poder besarla nuevamente.

—¡XION!— Nuevamente grito el nombre de la chica, esta vez con mayor intensidad ocasionando eco en todo el lugar mientras golpeaba el suelo con los puños y las lágrimas cada vez eran más difícil de controlar.

Sabía que una vida sin tu mejor amigo era doloroso, pero en esos momentos, ya no sabía si podía considera a Xion como una amiga nada más. Xion siempre tomo una gran importancia en la vida de Roxas, incluso de mayor importancia de lo que Axel, su primer amigo, logro tener.

Recordó claramente las palabras que el pelirrojo le había dicho cuando le pregunto respecto al amor, palabras que en aquel momento no lograba comprender. Hasta ahora... Amaba a Xion. Se empezó a odiar por no haberse dado cuenta desde antes de esto.

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña "con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._


End file.
